


The Aglionby Ghost

by xlydiadeetz



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, noah czerny - Freeform, pre!ravenboys, richard gansey - Freeform, the gangsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depending on where you began this story, it was about Noah Czerny in Aglionby, scaring students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aglionby Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> What did Noah do before meeting the gangsey? Scare aglionby students? aka How Noah met Gansey. (Pre-Raven Boys)
> 
> I'm still having a hard time with my writing, and although i'm not completely happy with the end, i'm 80% satisfied with this one-shot! 
> 
> Dedicated to all of my friends in twitter, especially Montse (https://twitter.com/myravenbxys) who was my beta and helped me translate this from the spanish when my laptop decided to die last night. I love you, you're still my goddess!<3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

That morning Noah was preparing himself for his daily routine.

The Aglionby’s guys hadn’t changed over the years. Every year, a generation left and was replaced by a new one and although they brought with them new technologies, clothes, music and names they remained as the Aglionby boys he had once known: full of energy and young spirit, ready to devour the world even before graduating.

Noah didn't mind being there, among them. Sometimes it became a painful reminder that he had lived, but at the same time, was a sanctuary in which he could feel safe.

He was also an Aglionby’s guy and he had lost everything when he died:  his family, his best friend, his memories, his true self. But at that institution, he could still feel alive.

Sometimes he scurried in classes and listened to teachers talking. He knew more about the subjects than about his old life but at least he had something to do. When he got bored than the same classes over and over again, he decided to play a prank on a teacher. And if not, there were the students. He couldn't remember when or why he had begun to frighten them, but it was true that there were rumors of a ghost in the institution. It was said to be the soul of a student who had been killed on Friday the thirteenth, some other times they said that Aglionby was built on the remains of a British camp during the colonies and that the ghost was a slave whose chains could be heard at night, next to horseshoes clattering of a horse walking.

So, depending on where you began this story, it was about Noah Czerny in Aglionby, scaring students. It had started as a game, but now it was almost a duty. He already had a reputation and had to keep it. Not only was it fun for him but also for them. That feeling... he could remember it. It was almost like having friends again and that was something that Noah constantly craved, although he knew perfectly well that it was impossible.

Actually, he didn't know why he was still there among the living but he imagined that it had something to do with the ley line. His best friend, Whelk, had made a sacrifice. Maybe that's why he couldn't leave and was stuck in a vicious circle of having to be a permanent spectator of everything that was no longer within his reach.

_"How cruel,"_ Noah thought. Cruel as the Greek tragedies that were taught in history, cruel as the student named Joseph Kavinsky, cruel as Whelk, cruel as the pain his family felt. Everything was so cruel. That's why he clung to a feeling as vague as that: friendship.  Noah enjoyed throwing books and semi appear before them, he enjoyed pulling the toupees of the teachers and spray glitters everywhere.  And Noah laughed, or at least he thought he did.

Noah was walking through the halls, looking for people to scare. He leaned against a wall and watched the boys leaving their classrooms. Some of them spoke enthusiastically about girls from another school, others still yawned, prisoners of the morning sleep.

Others noticeably stood out from the rest.

And with others, he was referring to Richard Gansey. Noah had seen him several times in the pool and on campus. He looked like a king among commoners. Everyone talked _about_ him and _with_ him. He was... so alive. He didn't feel envious of him but curious.

_What made Richard Gansey so special?_   Noah followed him closely and prepared to scare him. He wasn't sure if it would work because the boy didn't seem to be one of those who got scared, not even with ghosts. But after all, he was dead and had nothing better to do.

Noah was ahead of his steps to semi-disappear in front of him down the hall and whisper with his ghostly voice -which he had been practicing for weeks- a big "Boo!" which came as a grim whisper charged with wind and cold.

Richard Gansey blinked once, twice and tilted his head to one side. He took his lower lip between his thumb and index and said, “Are you a ghost?”

Noah was astonished and then turned to his back, but there was no one behind him. Was he talking to him? But... _no one could see him_.

No one in seven years had seen him before.

“Yes, I'm talking to you. Aren't you trying to scare me?”

Noah struggled to find his vocal cords. Well, the shadow of what had been his vocal cords. He had spent almost a decade without pronouncing a word.

“Yes,” he said.

Gansey smiled. A smile as warm as summer.

“What's your name?”

“Noah,” he whispered. His name was all that was left of his former life.

“Noah... my name's Gansey. We're in the same year, right? I’ve seen you around campus.”

Noah froze. Could a ghost freeze? He finally understood the ghost of Canterville.

“Yes,” he replied.

Gansey had seen him.

Gansey could see him.

Gansey was seeing him.

“It's a pleasure,” he said and shook his hand. “Your hands are freezing.”

“It's normal. I've been dead for seven years.”

The guy with the warm smile laughed and Noah thought it was the most wonderful thing he had seen in those seven years.

Pure joy of a pure boy.

What made Richard Gansey so special?

“I have to go find Ronan or he’s not going to be in his next class. Do you wanna come?”

Noah smiled and nodded. At that time, he felt more alive than ever.

Maybe he could become someone again. He could become “Noah Czerny” again and not just a shadow.

Maybe he had a reason to be there, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this (or not) please leave a comment, i appreciate feedback! 
> 
> (shameless self-promo)   
> You can also follow me on twitter if you want~  
> https://twitter.com/themxgician


End file.
